


Bad, Bad Leroy Brown

by Spaced Ponies (Jackjunkie)



Category: Human Target (TV 2010)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackjunkie/pseuds/Spaced%20Ponies
Summary: Don't mess with Guerrero.





	Bad, Bad Leroy Brown




End file.
